grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashond
Youth Ashond was never alive on Draenor, he belonged to a generation of Orcs that only knew the lush and fertile lands of Azeroth. Considered spoiled when compared to the harsh lands of Draenor, the tales he would have heard from his youth were harrowing. It was at a young age that Ashond suffered from constant seizures and migraines. The pain inflicted was fluxing to many. Perhaps it was a result of the Humans magics, it was not uncommon for superstition like that to fill the Orc camps that sprawled across the Eastern Kingdoms. Others insisted it was withdrawal of their insatiable blood lust as all were suffering from a lethargic, crippling addiction. The most spiritual suspected an ominous cause, perhaps the Ancestors were trying to speak directly to Ashond. This curiosity festered in the Orc who was nearing the age of majority. He studied hard to become a warrior, but his footing was sloppy, and his balance was poor. More often than not, brawls would end with him collapsing onto the ground, suffering from attacks that consumed his very mind. It was due to this, that the ‘Elders’ of his small enclave insisted he made a migration north to the lands of Arathi, where it was rumored an Orcish resistance was making way and at its helm was the first Shaman seen in decades, Thrall. It was here, if any, that a healer could be found. It was well known that Thrall had reignited the passion of the Orcish Horde for Shamanism, to steer them back onto the path of realignment with their traditions. Adulthood When Ashond arrived, he was examined by an older Shaman, Tulka, withered in feature and sharp in beard, he induced Ashond into a coma where Ashond’s seizures became much less static. It was clear to him now. He saw an Orc, wise beyond all tales, with the shape of a Crescent moon dawning over the crowd. This was unmistakably the Shadowmoon Clan, the very spiritual healers of Draenor, they connected those far and wide into a festival before the great spirits of Oshu’gun. Ashond had in the past felt seizures scream into his head that of Oshu’gun, the very fact he mentioned that had made him a local fixture for all his village to gawk at. But now it became clear. The signs were there. It was evident to Ashond and Ashond only that he was special in some way, gifted to communicate with the Spirits and Ancestors, to reunify the sanctity and liturgy that was lost from decades of turning their back on the Ancestors. From that day onward he pledged his life to the Horde, and he suffered the purest death. His ego was slain, and he was given new purpose. As the years progressed, and the Horde made it to Kalimdor, his vision was that of a Horde which championed the Ancestors. To Ashond it became simple, the Horde was divinely inspired and its very nature was not a result of alliances of causality, but alliances of interfaith. Tauren, Troll, Orc, they all held a deep conviction that revered the spirits and ancestors, as well as the elements themselves. Ashond knew that the unification of the Horde could never be done politically so long as they remained convinced that they could have their own separate religious polity, it must be unified. As Oshu’gun collected the Orc Clans and provided great clarity, so too would the Sons of Oshu’gun, who seek to bring forth the message that the Horde is exceptional by design, and it will only remain so by remembering and revering the Spirits. He believed it necessary to create a new Oshu'gun, and new caretakers to ensure its succession for each generation.